User blog:Flamedude22/Tales of the Multiverse: Ep. 1: Rebellion
This is a series of blogs I'm going to start. These are stories of different universes, please don' t be offend by the representation of your character, please note that these characters are from diffrent universes, and have lived diffrent lives. Here's our first tale! Preface: Pre Age 937 *Cooler decieded to accompany Freiza and King Cold to Earth. *The three managed to slay Goku, Trunks, and the Z-Fighters. *They conqured the planet. *Shortly after the Ice-Jin noble families signed treaties, creating a massive Ice-Jin empire. *The Ice-Jins and their armies conqurered the Universe. *Dr.Gero activated Cell, 16, 17, 18, and 19, ten years later then he did in our timeline, in hopes to take back earth. *The Imperal Army showed up, eliminated the androids, and captured Dr.Gero, making him stand trial. He was sentenced to Tourturing to Death. *Reizou, the low-class Ice-Jin with a affinity for swords, who had been made general, was to busy during the time he would of studied with the monks of Planet Rewt, and became good, to ever go to planet Rewt. Reizou was made into what is essentialy a one man task-force, dealing with sensitive situations, to dangerous for the Army. *Reizou slew Hiki, the father of Zen and Tre, before their brother Flame was concieved. *Natch had been promoted to a rank simmilar to Reizou's of a one man task-force. Age 937 *Natch had just been sent to deal with a royalty dispute on a Planet X were none of them had been made Saiyans. He killed the rightful heir's siblings, and placed him in the throne. *Natch was immidiatly assigned another task, deal with a rebellion on Earth, it was deemed so dangerous that they sent another man with him, an Ice-Jin named Reizou, both doubted the Empire's decision, but neither complained much. *The rebellion was called the Z-Bellion, named after some band of fools who died on that planet hundreds of years ago, the Z-Fighters. The Z-Bellion consists of a banished bleeding-heart Ice-Jin outcast named Gianor, a powerful teenage girl named Collie, the two brothers whose father was ended by Reizou, Tre and Zen, and a quiet and strange mixture of man and machine weilding a lazer sword, called only Z.E.R.0. *After trying to find the Z-Bellion's hidden base with no luck, Natch and Reizou decide to destroy a city untill one of them shows up. *After a while of destroying Gianor shows up, the two briefly fight him, then capture and torture him untill he tells them "Ughhh... Ther- There's... An old laboratory... In a cave.. In the mountains..... It doesn't matter.. You can't stop them.. Even if you do.. You'll never crush their spirit.. One day.. One day a rebellion will rise! Ehk! Ehk! One day a rebellion will rise so powerful, not even the entire Empire could stop- Ehk! Ehk! it.. and- AND THAT DAY IS TOD-" Reizou cuts his sentence short by putting a Death Beam in between his eyes. *Natch and Reizou head towards the cave. Then suddenly a flash of darkness appears, then Reizou's hit over the head and tripped, before Natch has time to react another flash and he's kicked in the stomach and thrown to the ground. Then the darkness flashes infront of them and materializes into a creature that apears to be made out of black fur and black metal, tall and thin, with gems inlaid into his chest plate, and the hilt of a sword on his hip, his black tail and tattered black cape blow in the wind, he wheezes out a sickly laugh, this must be the one called Z.E.R.0. *Z.E.R.0. mercilessly beats the two for a while, the tides begin to turn, then Z.E.R.0. takes the hilt from his hip, and a blade made out of light shoots out of it. Reizou and Z.E.R.0. sword fight for a while, when the two are locked in a parry, Natch makes his move, afterimaging behind an unexpecting Z.E.R.0. and tears his cyberneticly reinforced spine from his body. The metal monster crumples into a lifeless heap on the ground. Natch and Reizou ponder for a minute what that beast was. *The two reach the laboratory that once belonged to Dr.Gero. They decide to ambush, after a while of Zen is injured, then he realizes something. He wispers to Tre that Reizou is the man who killed their father, then yells for him and Collie to run, because as long as one survives so does the Z-Bellion, they run and Zen blows up the laboratory. *Reizou survives by pure luck, Natch is not so lucky, now Reizou is out for vengance. * Reizou sneaks up behind Collie on the run covers her mouth and slits her throat with his sword. Ending : Reizou finds Tre standing on a small plateau, Tre tightly grips his father's sword, Reizou gently lands, "Now I know why you look so familiar... Your father.. He was a rebel too, wasn't he?" Reizou pauses for a second. "He was.. I can feel your heart rate...." Reizou says "Isn't this poetic.. I killed your father.. Your brother killed my friend.. And this ends with you and me." Reizou finishes, Tre responds with angry grunt. Reizou draws his sword. He and Tre fight for hours that feel like days. Both weary and injured, Reizou goes for the killing blow, but in that split-second, he leaves himself open, they impale each other. For a long minute, they stand leaned into each others cold embrace, then Tre pushes off Reizou's shoulder, sliding off each others blades, they fall to the ground. After a while blood bubbles from Reizou's mouth, as he tries to speak, he giggles "Heheh... Heh.. Uhhh... In some other world... We could of been friends! HAHAHAHA- HAAHA- ECH! ECH! Ehhh..." the loss of blood is clearly taking it's toll on Reizou's mind. Tre lays there angry and sad not for his own imminent demise, but for all the deaths in vain, Hiki, Collie, Zen, Gianor, Z.E.R.0., all in vain. His eyes well up, but he, he will take his death with dignity, not a death unprepared, like Z.E.R.0. or Collie, not the death of a prisoner , like Gianor, not in a failed attempt to be a hero, like Zen, but the death of a hero, like his father, a death that will be remembered, a death that will inspire freedom in the hearts for a thousand years....... : A death that will stir Rebellion... Category:Blog posts